This survey provides data on a nationwide representative sample of 20.000 children. Subjects include child care, family relationships, accidents, injuries, poisonings, other childhood morbidity, perinatal events, use of health services, school performance and behavior. It establishes current normative ranges for the U.S. It will provide data for analysis of trends in the U.S. using the 1981 Child Health Supplement for comparisons. The survey is being conducted by the U.S. Census Bureau for the National Center for Health Statistics during the 1988 calendar year.